A Name
by CH1996
Summary: So i started this Anime a few days ago and no one has been given a name so i decided to give them all one this is not i repeat NOT a Devil Lady fic this is a Mayou fic the site doesn't have Mayou as a category


It was a beautiful day in the Demon kings little village. The sun was shining and all was peaceful. Birds could be heard chirping and flying all about. The clouds in the sky moved ever so slowly. The Demon King sat on the front steps of her mansion watching all the birds flying by. Looking at the squirrels running up the trees. The bunnies and rabbits running all around. The Demon King enjoyed the peace it took her mind off the war. It was then that The Hero came up from inside the mansion

"Oh good morning" he said

" good morning to you as well" she replied

" watcha doing" he asked

" oh nothing just enjoying the quiet peace" she answered

" I see, may I join you?" He asked

" of course please sit" she said

He removed his sword from his hip and placed it next to him on the steps. He sat next to the Demon King leaning back placing his hands down at his sides one hand getting awful close to The Demon King

" I do so enjoy peace like this don't you" she asked The Hero

"Ya it's nice to be able to relax every once in a while" he answered

"Indeed it is" she said

The Demon King looked over at her hero and noticed he had been staring at her.

" uh I-Is something wrong?" She asked him

" no nothing at all" he answered completely oblivious of the situation

" oh well you were staring at me" she said looking away from him and blushing

" oh was I I'm sorry" he said looking down at his feet

" H-Hero..." She said lingering on his "name"

" Y-Yes" he replied

The Demon King slowly started leaning closer to him partially closing her eyes and puckering her lips. The Hero found himself doing the same. Inches away from their lips touching the door to the mansion flew open with the Apprentice Maid and her younger sister running out to feed the horses and other animals. When the door flew open The Hero and Demon King both jumped away from each other both with their hands in their laps looking down at them wide eyes and blushing

" so uh I've got some expenses reports to go look at" The Demon King said standing up and turning around

" yeah and I uh gotta go check on the crops" The Hero replied

"See ya later" the two said in unison

Later that night the Hero and Demon King were sitting where they could normally be found late into the night the little couch by the fire place just sitting. An awkward tension was in the air

In an attempt to change the subject The Hero decided to bring up something he had been wondering

" you know I've known you a little over a year now and I still don't know your actual name" he said

" my-my name?" The Demon King said

" ya what is it?" He asked tilting his head

The Demon King suddenly had a sad expression other face looking like she was on the verge of tears

" Ahhh w-what's wrong I didn't say something I shouldn't have did I?" He asked

" no it's not your fault you didn't know" she answered

" know what?" He asked

" I don't have a name" she answered

" what? Everyone has a name" he said

" not me my mother and father thought it would be pointless since i was going to be the Demon King so why have a name when you have a title people have to call you by" she said

"Hmmmmm" The Hero said holdin his chin with a look on his face like he was thinking

" Scarlett" he said after a while

" what?" She asked

" your name" he said

" it is now Scarlett" he explained

" you know cause you wear red a lot red hair and red eyes and Scarlett is another form of red" he explained further with a smile

The Demon King was just sitting there with wide eyes looking at The Hero tears eventually started to stream down her face

" Ahhh!" The Hero exclaimed

" why are you crying?!" He asked

The Demon King did not answer she simply threw herself ontop of him putting her arms around his neck pushing him on his back and planting her lips on his.

The Hero's eyes went as wide as they could she was actually kissing him it had almost happened multiple times it was obvious she wanted him to do it but either he had no initiative or they were interrupted but this time it was happening. And it was amazing her lips felt so soft to The Hero and warm after a short while he adjusted and closed his eyes kissing her back. A lack of oxygen caused the two to pull apart The Demon King looked down at him from her position on top of him and smiled

"No ones ever bothered to give me a name before" she said

" Thank you my hero" she said

" I-I love you" she said with a light smile

" I - love you too Demon Ki- Scarlett" he said

Scarlett smiled at hearing her new name and finally claiming The Hero as hers in body and soul

" oh" she said looking up

" what is it". The Hero asked

" follow me" she said as she grabbed his hand and began leading him through the mansion

Eventually they found their way to Scarlett's room she opened the door and led The Hero in

She turned around quickly to face him her breasts swinging around with her sudden movement

" you sleep in here now" she said almost like an order

"... WHAT?!" The Hero exclaimed

" I don't see how that could be misconstrued dear" she said

" d-dear?" He asked

" well of course we are officially lovers now" she said

" w-we are?" he asked

She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest and let out a blissful sigh

" of course we are silly" she said

She looked up at him and stood on her tip toes and kissed him again. The Hero adjusted much quicker this time and put his arms around her waist Scarlett moved her hand up to wrap them around his neck. The two started waking backwards towards the bed till they fell onto it with Scarlett underneath The Hero. The two continued to kiss until the need to breath pulled them apart.

'Damned biology' Scarlett thought to herself

" so is this really what you want Demo- I mean Scarlett" he asked

" yes it is as a matter of fact I wouldn't mind a little more then a kiss or a lot more" she said while biting her lower lip seductively and winking at him

"Uuuuuuhhhhhh" The Hero said absolutely dumbfounded

Scarlett started to giggle

" you're so cute when you don't know what to think" she said as she started taking initiative and pulled The Hero back on top of her for another passionate make out session she poked his lips with her tounge silently asking for him to open his mouth he did so without question and felt her tounge enter his mouth and decided to do the same with his and stick his tounge in her mouth this lead to a battle for dominance over the kiss eventually resulting in The Hero's victory as he explored the crevices of her mouth while she massaged his tounge with her own. Once again biological needs butted in and the two had to pull apart and breath. The two simply looked at each other a trail of saliva connecting their mouths both panting with flushed cheeks. Scarlett took The Hero's hand and placed it atop her breast

" you c-can touch me all you want" she said looking away blushing

" uhh" he "said" he couldn't really come up with any words

" b-but I expet the same in return" she said as she slipped her hand under his shirt pulling it up in an attempt to remove his clothing getting the idea The Hero sat up and removed his shirt. While he did so Scarlett did the same leaving her in only a corset and underwear (don't know what they called it back then) The Hero this time took the initiative and got right back on top of her and placed his hand atop her breast massaging it in a circular motion while kissing her passionately she started to moan inside his mouth turning him on even farther. Running his free hand down her side he found it just above her crotch pulling away and looking at her silently asking for permission to go farther she simply nodded with a smile.

Her slipped his free hand under her underwear and could feel the heat emanating from her but her underwear was soaked

'Is that what happens when woman are aroused' he thought to himself

He started running his finger along the entrance to her vagina. This caused Scarlett to moan even more inside his mouth he inserted one of his fingers. She broke their kiss to let out a pleasures cry The Hero moved to kiss her neck she wrapped her hand around his head pushing him closer to her neck she quickly undid the laces on her corset and let it fall behind her leaving her breast exposed The Hero took a quick moment to admire her near nude form before going back to kissing her and massaging her breast with his hand pinching and flicking her nipple with his thumb and pointer finger more pleasurable moans filled his mouth coming from her breaking their kiss he started trailing kisses down her neck then shoulder then her breast before he was face to face with her nipple. Giving it a test flick of his tounge and seeing immediate result as Scarlett let out a pleasures cry. He then started sucking on the nipple his other hand still working on her lower region. He could feel his own sexual organ getting sore and extremely hard he stopped sucking her nipple and trailed kisses down the rest of her body before coming face to face with her underwear giving her a look again asking for permission to continue followed by another nod with a smile. He pulled her underwear down and got a full view of her vagina it was neat and shaven with light pink folds he gave a slight lick across the entrance Scarlett gave out a pleasures squeal The Hero continued licking the very first layer of her vagina before he could no longer contain himself he removed his pants and underwear( again dont know what they wore back them) positioning his erect penis at her dripping vagina

"This is gonna hurt at first ok" he told her

" if you want me to stop at any time just say so" he said

" ok" she said

" are you ready" he asked her

She simply nodded her head and he slowly started pushing his way inside her stretching her inner walls

" nnngggghhhh" Scarlett groaned not used to the feeling of a penis inside her

" are you ok?" The Hero asked frantically

"Mhm keep going" she said

" ok" he said

He continue to push his way inside her until he reached her hymen

" now this part is gonna hurt a lot but it'll fade In a second" he said to her

" are you ready" he asked her

" yes" she answered " make me yours my Hero" she said holding her arms out to him and smiling

With a quick thrust he thrusted further breaking her hymen a minute amount of blood trickling out of her vagina but the pain quickly faded away and was replaced with an indescribable pleasure as The Hero moved in and out of her slowly at first but picking up pace over time till he had a decent speed she wrapped her legs around his waist in an attempt to push him even deeper inside of her all the while letting out pleasurable moans and cries as he would increase his pace or intensity after a long while The Hero could feel his climax coming

"S-Scarlett I'm gonna I'm gonna ngghhh" he said through gritted teeth

" I know my hero and I am too"

He continued thrusting until he was at the brink

He quickened his pace for a big finish as he climaxed

" AHHHHH SCARLETT!" He cried out her name

" AHAHAHAH HERO!" She also cried his title as she too climaxes the hero slumped down ontop of her completely out of energy as he rolled over to lay at her side. Scarlett lifted his arm and snuggled up to his chest and moved his arm to wrap it around her shoulder

"Mmmmm good night my hero" she said with a smile

" good night Scarlett" he said

The next morning the hero awoke. He sat up in his new shared bed with his new lover and looked down at her sleeping form brushing hair out of her face and simply admiring how cute she looked while asleep.

Scarlett woke up a few minutes later when she felt the warmth that was at her side

" -Yaaaaawwwwnnnnn- oh good morning Hero" she said rubbing the sleep out of her eyes

" morning beautiful" he said

She smiled at hearing him call her something so endearing when she realized something

" oh no!" She cried

" what is it?" He asked

" I don't know your name!" She exclaimed

" oh I guess you don't how did we go a whole year without once names being needed"

" well in any case my name is Hiro"

Scarlett giggled " no silly that's what you are my hero" said with a smile

" no not Hiro like H-E-R-O I mean Hiro like H-I-R-O" he explained

" you mean this whole time I've been calling you by your name" she asked with a look of bewilderment on her face

" ya I guess you have" he said laughing

" I just assumed you knew it all this time" he said laughing out loud

Scarlett threw herself back down onto the bed laying down

" man this days already bad"

And thus the story of Hiro The Hero of humanity and Scarlett the King of All Demons first night as lovers comes to a close


End file.
